Prior to the present invention, when a free quick release of the brake is desired on a railcar with a vertical wheel hand brake, a quick release mechanism is activated. An upward force is exerted on the release lever to move the attached brake release shaft, whereby disengaging and releasing the brake. The release lever is typically welded to the release shaft. This upward force moves the handle away from, and outside the envelope of the hand brake housing. After the handle is released, the weight will bring it back to the brake application position. However, in a typical operating environment, external factors such as debris or internal component interference result in preventing the quick release mechanism from returning to its application position. The brake release handle thus remains extended out from the hand brake housing. This can be a safety issue on railcars that are supplied with ladders attached close to the hand brake.
An example of this type hand brake is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,668,944, and the Universal 7400 Model Hand Brake. The teachings of these references are incorporated herein by reference thereto.